Being Your Peter Pan
by C PJ-L
Summary: Elsanna, Icest. Elas não eram Peter Pan e Wendy, mas poderiam ter um romance parecido;


Ela sabia que ela não era a melhor, muito menos a mais paciente ou a mais pé-no-chão, mas ela sempre tentou ser a melhor para ela. Cada sorriso ou gargalhada era o que ela precisava para continuar a tentar e fazê-la sair de sua concha, quando os olhos azuis gelo brilhavam para ela, ela estendia a mão e recitava alguma frase de Peter Pan e apesar de elas serem adultas, uma rainha e uma princesa, a rainha do gelo e a aventureira, parecia que elas não haviam crescido.

Anna olhou para a janela novamente, desde muito nova ela esperava que um certo ruivo sardento com vestimentas verdes e uma fadinha loira a buscassem e a levassem para Neverland para ela ser a primeira menina perdida e ter as melhores aventuras ao lado de Peter Pan, Tinkerbell e o Lost Boys. Mas ela havia crescido agora, ela sabia que isso nunca iria acontecer, Neverland era o seu canto de fuga e sempre foi quando Elsa havia se exilado do mundo, quando ela recebia um "vá embora, Anna", quando ela conversava por horas com a porta, quando ela corria pela sala de quadros e conversava com Joan, quando ela andava sozinha pelos cantos do enorme castelo... Mas isso era passado, ela tinha um novo refúgio agora.

Os olhos azuis esverdeados fitaram as estrelas lembrando-lhe vagamente onde Peter dizia no livro a localização de Neverland, ela gostava de fingir ser Peter quando mais nova, sonhava em viver de aventuras em aventuras, de ser uma heroína, de ter pessoas ao seu redor e de ter um romance.

Anna correu para o seu guarda roupas, ela gostava de fazer surpresas e ela gostava de fazê-la rir, de estar com ela. Oh, como ela não se arrependida de cada que havia saído de sua boca, ela havia sido persistente e aqueles treze anos de persistência havia valido a pena, ela nunca havia dito "adeus", por que ela tinha esperança, ela não iria embora, nunca, ela não queria esquecer e deixar para lá, mas ela havia se arrependido de não ter insistido naquele dia, mas ela estava tão cansada... Mas ela havia voltado no dia seguinte com lágrimas nos olhos e o coração pesado, mas mesmo não a vendo ela sabia que Elsa estava ali com ela. Ela nunca desistiu ou desistiria, ela nunca disse ou diria adeus, ela nunca esqueceu.

Ela despiu-se rapidamente e procurou a túnica verde e as calças da mesma cor. O corpo sardento sentiu um pouco de frio, mas ele logo foi embora quando a túnica deslizou pelo mesmo e logo as calças foram vestidas, ela correu para perto de um espelho e olho para si mesma. Ela tinha semelhanças com Peter, o cabelo ruivo, as sardas e o mesmo brilho dos olhos. Ela ajeitou a franja rapidamente e correu para fora do quarto, sem se importar em colocar botas, os pés correndo pela madeira fria, ela passou por dois corredores e então chegou parou em frente a uma porta branca com pequenos desenhos de flocos de neve em azul, ela suspirou fundo ao olhar pelo buraco da maçaneta, ela havia visto uma silhueta feminina iluminada por algum tipo de luz, a pele clara como a neve recém caída, as curvas definidas e os braços finos e nenhum pano cobria o corpo voluptuoso. Ela parou de olhar no mesmo instante, com o rosto corado, ela sentiu algo pulsar no meio de suas pernas, mas mesmo assim se controlou e sorriu. Ela daria tempo para a outra se vestir e conseguiria ter uma entrada triunfal assim como às entradas de Peter.

Ela andou pelos corredores cuidadosamente, já era de noite e ela não queria acordar Kai, Gerda ou nenhum dos outros criados ou muito menos chamar a atenção de um certo boneco de neve que tem um amor sobrenatural sobre o verão, que seria acompanhado por um boneco de neve monstruoso, porém dócil. Ela parou atrás de uma coluna, olhou para os lados para ter certeza que não havia chamado a atenção de ninguém e continuou seu caminho discretamente e no fim de um corredor escuro ela sorriu ao ver uma porta, agora ela teria de tomar ainda mais cuidado. Ela suspirou fundo e abriu a porta dando o primeiro passo para o outro lado e sentindo o vento frio bater contra o rosto, ela segurou em algumas telhas para não cair, se ela caísse agora... Bem, ela não queria pensar nisso. Ela deu mais dois passos, faltava apenas mais alguns metros até o quarto de Elsa, o próprio coração estava a mil e sua cabeça estava xingando-a de todas palavras vulgares que conhecia e perguntando o do por que dela não usar a porta como uma pessoa normal, bem, ela tinha duas respostas, primeiro: ela não era uma pessoa normal, e segundo: um grande pedido tem de ser feita de uma forma grandiosa.

Anna continuou seus passos cuidadosamente, mas um descuido a fez quase escorregar, o seu coração quase saiu pela boca com isso, se Elsa visse o que ela estava fazendo com certeza a mataria e a pediria para os trolls ressuscitarem-na novamente para matá-la de novo, ela riu com o pensamento, ela amava o jeito que Elsa cuidava dela e talvez isso tenha deixado-a ainda mais apaixonada pela rainha do gelo.

Anna tentou ir mais rápido e mais cuidadosamente, a pressa a corroía e ela agradeceu aos deuses ao ver que já estava na janela.

Ela olho atentamente pelo vidro, sua irmã estava desfazendo a trança típica das madeixas loiras platinadas, ela rezou para a rainha estar vestida com uma camisola fina azul bebe de alças e por sorte ela estava e ela agradeceu internamente. Elsa virou de costas e a ruiva achou aquela a hora perfeita. Ela puxou as janelas e parou no parapeito fazendo uma pose heroica, o som havia assustado a rainha que soltou um leve rajada de gelo, mas por sorte a ruiva desviou. Ela logo recuperou a postura e pulou da janela para o chão fazendo um pouco de barulho.

Elsa olhou divertida para a ruiva, a rainha não hesitou em deixar um sorriso crescer em seus lábios carnudos, ela se perguntou o que estava havendo, mas então a ruiva sorriu presunçosamente.

– Quem diria que uma menina poderia ser tão bonita. – Ela disse cruzando os braços sardentos.

– Não seja boba, Anna, você é uma menina bonita... Tanto quando eu. – Elsa sentiu o rosto arder enquanto corava.

– Me desculpe, rainha, mas não de quem a senhorita está falando, eu sou Anna, Anna Pan. A grande heroína de Neverland. – Ela disse fazendo uma reverência e logo correu para o outro lado do quarto.

Elsa riu em diversão, o que sua irmãzinha estava aprontando? Este jeito tão meigo dela que Elsa amava... Até demais.

– Oh, me desculpe. – A rainha decidiu entrar na brincadeira, ela deu passos lentos e parou no meio do quarto. – O que veio fazer nos aposentos da rainha, Anna Pan?

– Uma fadinha me contou... – Elsa levou uma mão aos lábios prendendo uma risada. – Que a vossa majestade havia crescido e isso, minha senhorita, é uma afronta a minha pessoa! Imagine-se em meu lugar, saber que a rainha havia crescido e se transformado em uma adulta chata cheia de afazeres e responsabilidades e blá, blá, blá. – Anna colocou uma mão no peito. – Coitada de sua pobre irmã, toda essa chatice deve cansar a beleza da coitada.

– Ei! – Elsa bateu o pé no chão. – Eu não sou uma adulta chata e então... Você acha minha irmã mais bela que eu? – A loira levantou às sobrancelhas em diversão.

– Não diga tais palavras, mulher! Você é tão bonita quanto ela. – Elsa levou as mãos até o rosto tentando esconder seu rosto avermelhado como um morango. – Os seus cabelos são lindos, de uma cor tão única, os seus olhos são como o gelo, mas mesmo assim transmitem calor, a sua pele... – A ruiva passou rapidamente a língua pelos lábios secos. – ela é tão macia quanto veludo e tão branca quanto um floco de neve, suas poucas sardas são divinas e os seus lábios... – Anna parou.

A rainha fitou sua irmã do outro lado do quarto, a face sardenta estava com uma expressão abobalhada, os olhos pareciam fora de si, sonhadores. Elsa mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, Anna a achava tão bela assim?

– Meus lábios? – A rainha perguntou e a ruiva parecia que tinha sido acordada de um certo tipo de transe.

– Seus lábios... – Anna andou em direção a sua irmã mais velha. – Seus lábios, minha querida rainha, são frios e suculentos, com ou sem batom, são de uma cor única e apetitosa. – Ela sorriu frente a frente á Elsa, ela pegou a mão direita da rainha. – Você é uma rainha perfeita, bela, inteligente, doce e justa. – Ela levou a mão até os lábios e beijou a costa da mão. – E uma rainha perfeita tem de governar um lugar perfeito... Ao lado de uma aventureira perfeita.

– Anna... – A rainha não sabia o que falar, o seu peito inchou com tais palavras doces.  
Anna andou até a janela, e virou-se para a irmã, o sorriso em seus lábios e o brilho em seus olhos eram intensos e apaixonados, Elsa não deixou de suspirar.

– Então venha comigo, onde nascem os sonhos, e o tempo nunca é planejado. Basta pensar em coisas alegres, e seu coração vai voar nas asas, para sempre, vamos para Never, Neverland! – Anna estendeu-lhe a mão e a rainha sorriu. – Venha comigo, me conte histórias e me ensine a amar. – Ela recitou. – Vamos nos amar! Você será a minha rainha e...

– Eu serei sua aventureira. – Elsa completou.

Ela sabia o tamanho da gravidade daquilo, ela era uma rainha e Anna era uma princesa, uma mulher, sua irmã mais nova, aquilo era incesto, uma abominação! Mas ela mandou tudo para o inferno! Ela a amava e ela não recusaria tal sentimento.

Elsa segurou a mão de Anna e a ruiva a puxou para si, o azul no azul-esverdeado, com o braço desocupado Anna abraçou a cintura de Elsa, e a rainha a levantou colocando-a no parapeito da janela.

Anna levou uma mão até a bochecha de Elsa, tocando as sardas quase invisíveis, ela levou seu rosto de encontro ao de sua irmã e logo os lábios se chocaram e pelos deuses! Aquilo foi divinal! Aquele beijo foi melhor do que o que foi compartilhado com Kristoff, Esse beijo era diferente, carinhoso e apaixonado, Anna sentiu-se ir ao céu quando Elsa pediu passagem em sua boca. Elsa tinha um gosto tão único, frio e ao mesmo tempo quente, como uma explosão de gelo no verão.

Elas quebraram o beijo e ambas sorriram, aquilo havia realmente acontecido não era um sonho, não era uma ilusão!

– Você sempre foi meu pensamento feliz... – Elsa disse ao abrir o olhos.

– E você sempre foi o meu. – Anna respondeu ao abrir os olhos para fitar a irmã.

Elsa abraçou a irmã descansando a cabeça no ombro direito da irmã, Anna fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro de Elsa, seu cheiro preferido. Ela desentrelaçou os dedos e levou a mão até o cabelo da rainha, fazendo carinho nas madeixas loiras e sorriu satisfeita ao ouvir o ronronado da rainha.

– Sério mesmo?

– O que? – A ruiva perguntou divertida.

– Anna Pan? – Ela riu baixo. – E eu achava que a Wendy era morena.

– Isso mesmo. Eu sou Anna Pan. – Anna disse carinhosamente tirando a loira de seu ombro, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. – A Wendy é sim morena, mas você, você é a minha rainha Elsa e a minha rainha Elsa sempre será loira. – Disse antes de colidir os lábios.

No corredor um certo boneco de neve bobalhão estava seguindo para o quarto de Elsa, para pedir para dormir junto da rainha. As pernas pequenas levaram-no apressadamente para a porta e ele girou a maçaneta abrindo assim a porta. Ele fitou às duas mulheres na janela.

– Então... Eu sou um menino perdido? – Ele perguntou envergonhadamente, arrastando os pés no chão.

Ambas as mulheres quebraram o beijo e olharam para o boneco de neve na porta.

– Sim, Olaf, um menino perdido. – Elas sorriram.


End file.
